Nightwing
Dick Grayson is known primarily as an innocent person marred by tragedy. Taken in by a hedonist, a womanizer, and a drunk playboy hasn't helped him grow into much. His bosses note that he doesn't give one-hundred percent and is capable of so much more. He is a police officer working for the county of Haven. Nightwing is known as the trusted hero of Bludhaven, a man who fights criminals, gangs, and the mob at every opportunity. He is also known in other cities and to the superhero community at large. He is a respected leader of the Titans, and an ally to many. Background Nightwing was born as Richard (Dick) Grayson to a set of married acrobats that trained him from a very young age to be an acrobat, something he excelled at. His parents, were murdered as part of a shakedown by Tony Zucco, who put acid on the lines for the act, resulting in the death of his parents, in front of himself and Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne adopted Dick and reveals his identity to his ward, training him both mentally and physically to keep up with Batman in all manners of things. This results in a rigorous education, as well as strenuous physical training. Dick takes on the mantle of Robin, and is given permission to track down the man who killed his parents, which he successfully does, and earns Batman's approval by not killing Tony Zucco, but tying him up and leaving him for the police. Robin joined up with other younger heroes and formed the Teen Titans, an organization of young heroes to help fight crime. Around the age of 19, Dick felt slighted as being viewed as only Batman's sidekick, shadow, etc. The straw that broke the camel's back was the breakup of the Teen Titans and Batman telling Robin not to pursue someone because they were too dangerous, which Robin viewed as an insult. Robin moved to Bludhaven to serve as a police officer, graduated from the academy with honors and was effective as a patrol cop. Eventually, wanting to fight crime better, Dick took on the role of Nightwing, designing his own gear and fighting crime. He brought together a super team of his own, the Titans, though not stepping away from his duties to the police force. Eventually, Batman and Nightwing reconciled and are able to work together again. During the Merger, Nightwing went with Captain America, Hero Girl, and Wonder Woman to the City of the Dead. He has spent some time fighting crim and moving back and forth from his duties. Personality Nightwing is a laid-back individual when he can afford to be, even on the job. He is personable and capable of dealing with many individuals. When working, and even in the darkest of situations, he can find some snarky remark to be said. He will do what he must to accomplish his aims as long as his methods are not lethal, and avoids causing permanent or serious harm, if possible. He is protective of those close to him. Logs First Player's Logs *2011-07-24 - Nightwing's Offer - Nightwing meets Kara while stopping muggers in San Francisco - Invitation to visit Titan Tower? *2011-07-25 - Visiting the Zoo - Gotham Style - Robin and Supergirl's first date at the Gotham Zoo. Sorta. Not .... quite. *(SFH: 2011-07-28 - Sea Monster Attacks) *2011-07-31 - Clash of the Titans - Kara meets the Teen Titans - Robin and Kara spar. *2011-08-01 - Is it Kryptonian or Is It Memorex - Ditto discovers Mimicry power when he meets Kara. *(TDP: 2011-08-05 - Park Fire) *2011-08-06 - Tamaranean Tussle - Take 2 - Cat Hoarding and Finger Knockouts - Solar rescues 30 cats - asks Kara to spar without holding back. Finger knockout. *2011-08-07 - Soup Kitchen Heroics - Nightwing has Arsenal, Supergirl and Solarflare at soup kitchen as bait for Ninjaz. *2011-10-19 - Weapons Smuggling in Gotham - Nightwing, Huntress, and Power Girl team up to take out some robbers who snuck off with some hi-tech S.T.A.R. Labs equipment. Second Player's Logs *2012-04-05 - Rumble In Club 90s - Back in Bludhaven, Kendra goes to a club to unwind. What follows puts her instincts - and Dick Grayson's safety - to the test after he thinks he recognizes something in her. *2012-04-07 - Nothing to Fear but the Fearsome Five Itself - Cyborg's been captured and some of the Titans, Pilot, and Lady Blackhawk search for him ... and find the Fearsome Five! *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Night of the Unliving Dead - Wonder Woman, Captain America, Nightwing, and Hero Girl arrive in the City of the Dead! *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Ending: Behind the Scenes - The One Yahweh looks upon the world to witness a raging Lucifier Morningstar, a lying Satan, and of course the heroes that help piece the world back together again. Third Player's Logs *2013-12-19 - Welcome to Bludhaven - Frank Castle pays a visit to Bludhaven on business and runs into Nightwing *2013-12-27 - Never According to Plan - Finally tracking Joker down to his hideout, the Bat Family finds out that Joker CAN play nice with others, just not THEM. (GG: 2013-12-28 - Joker on the Loose!) *2013-12-29 - Plans and Misunderstandings - Damian, Dick and Kara talk about what happened to Batman and what to do about it. *2013-12-29 - Overwhelmed - The meeting of a younger Bruce Wayne and his son leads to duel of wills and fists in the Bat Cave and problems and revelations for the Bat Family and Supergirl. *2013-12-25 - Christmas in Gotham - The bat kids meet Adam and Adam meets the Scarecrow. *2013-12-31 - Opening Shots - Dick Grayson's attending the Haven County PD New Year's Eve party and gets caught in the games of a new crimeboss in Bludhaven. 2014 Logs *2014-01-05 - A Cold Night for Crime - Some Gotham muggers have a very bad night when they try to rob the wrong superheroes. *2014-01-11 - A Brotherly Chat - Dick and Damian talk about Bludhaven and training, but most definitely not about girls. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Bludhaven Category:DC Taken